


All I Ask Of You

by MultiFangirl777



Series: The Mask You Wear [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFangirl777/pseuds/MultiFangirl777
Summary: One shot set after Chapter 28 of “The Mask You Wear”, before the Epilogue. Anna has a bad dream. Kristoff has an idea of something that can help calm her down.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: The Mask You Wear [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760455
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	All I Ask Of You

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with more for this story! I plan to have a few other oneshots set around “The Mask You Wear”, with one of them possibly becoming a full sequel, so keep your eyes peeled for those! 
> 
> Without further ado, here’s the chapter.

Anna sat up, jolting herself from the dream and planted heavily. _It was just a dream. A nightmare. It wasn’t real._

“Anna?” His voice was quiet, but still laced with concern. She wiped away the remaining tears from her dream and turn to face him.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you,” she whispered. “I’m okay. Really.”

“Are you sure?” Kristoff asked, resting on one elbow so he could be at the same level as her.

“Yeah. It was just a dream. It’s fine. I’m fine.” Her voice cracked at the end, though, and Kristoff ended up pulling her close.

“What did he do this time?” he asked. Her dreams were always about Hans. They had been for a month now. She hated that he haunted her like that. Even though Kristoff has made sure he was gone the day after the incident, he was still in her mind, and Anna wished he would leave.

“He didn’t do anything,” she replied, her voice barely audible. “It was what he said.” His words had always cut much deeper than his actions ever did. “He said... he said you would leave me. Someday. Someday you would open your eyes and see I wasn’t good enough for you, and... and you would leave.” The tears started flowing. She couldn’t hold them back anymore.

“Oh, Anna....” Kristoff hugged her tighter for a few moments, then pushed her back a little and lifted her chin so they could look at each other. “You know I’ll never leave you, right? I love you so much. I am so thankful to have you. I almost lost you before. I’m _never_ making that mistake again. It’s you and me forever, unless _you_ decide otherwise.”

Anna started crying harder, and she buried her face back in his shirt. Kristoff pulled her closer, so she was now sitting on his lap, her legs hanging over the side of the bed. His hands instinctively started rubbing circles on her back to soothe her.

“No more talk of darkness,” he began to sing. “Forget these wide-eyed fears. I’m here. Nothing will harm you. My words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom. Let daylight dry your tears. I’m here, with you, beside you. To guard you and guide you.”

Anna pulled back a little to look up at him. Tears were still running down her face, but she didn’t care, as she began to sing as well.

“Say you’ll love me every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summertime.” Kristoff gave her a sad smile as he listened to her and wiped away her tears with his thumb. “Say you need me with you now and always. Promise me that all you say is true. That’s all I ask of you.”

“Let me be your shelter. Let me be your light. You’re safe. No one can find you. Your fears are far behind you.” Anna’s breathing was shaky as she heard his words that warmed her heart.

“All I want is freedom. A world with no more night! And you, always beside me! To hold me and to hide me!”

“Then say you’ll share with me one love, one lifetime.” Kristoff was cupping her face in his hands now, letting Anna see into his eyes and know that he meant every word he was saying to her. Anna couldn’t help but smile at his loving words. “Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too. Anna, that’s all I ask of you.”

“Say you’ll share with me one love, one lifetime,” Anna copied. “Say the word, and I will follow you!” Kristoff leaned over so his forehead was touching hers as they continued.

“Share each day with me; each night, each morning,” they sang together.

“Say you love me,” Anna whispered. Kristoff chuckled and kissed her forehead.

“You know I do,” he replied.

“Love me. That’s all I ask of you,” they finished together. Kristoff’s arms lowered to wrap around her waist, and he pulled her in for a tender kiss. Anna’s arms moved up and wrapped around his neck, not wanting the kiss to end.

She pulled away sooner than she expected, though, and panted hard, trying to catch her breath.

“Are you feeling better?” Kristoff asked, his forehead resting against hers again. Anna smiled up at him.

“Yes, I am. Thank you, Kristoff,” she whispered.

“Happy to help,” he replied, wiping away a stray tear and kissing her forehead. Anna snuggled up against his chest, and drifted back to sleep with his loving words echoing in her thoughts.


End file.
